Forbidden Lust
by Lily Truesdale
Summary: Alternate ending to Forbidden Love. What if the twins hadn't waited till they left the clubroom to have some fun?


Forbidden Lust

~Lily Truesdale~

Alternate ending to Forbidden Love. What if the twins hadn't waited till they left the clubroom to have some fun? Basically my 1st lemon. I'm sorry if it sucks! DX

Disclaimer: DAMNIT I WILL NEVER OWN OHSHC! Hell, look at what I'd make them do!

WARNING: Basically there is Hitachiincest, yaoi, craply written smut. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Note: Read Forbidden Love first!

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

_~Kaoru's POV~_

"Kaoru!" I hear a voice call out to me. I turn around only to have my lips being slammed into my twin's. I kissed back with enthusiasm as Hikaru wrapped his arms around me, his hands sliding up and down my back as my hands dove into the hair extensions he wore. He pulled me closer, his body felt so warm. We hesitantly broke apart, grateful that the other hosts had already left. He then picked me up and pinned me against the wall.

"Ahh! Can you not wait?!" I yelped. He shook his head, a sly smirk on his beautiful face.

"Nope. Not when you're looking this cute." He replied huskily and began to attack my neck. I tried to push him off, but it was no use. He held me tightly as he continued to kiss, nip and suck at my neck while his hands roamed my back, looking for the zipper of my dress. I shivered.

"Hikaru…" I whined. What he was doing to me felt so good, but I was scared. What if we get caught? He must've read my mind, because he stopped kissing my neck and kissed me softly.

"Don't worry Kaoru. I promise I won't let anyone catch us." He whispered in my ear before continuing his assault on my neck. I whimpered, but let him undo the zipper on my dress as another hand quickly got rid of the stupid hair extensions. They fell to the floor along with the dress, leaving me only in my boxers. My hands made their way to the shirt he wore, sliding under it to feel his warm pale chest. The shirt slid off his shoulders with ease along with the belt. I heard something clatter, which made me jump.

"What was that?" I asked. Hikaru chuckled.

"Just the sword love. It's ok." He soothed as he kissed my collarbone. I relaxed into his arms as he kissed down my chest, stopping to suck on my nipple. I shivered.

"Hika…" I gasped. I felt my legs shaking as if they would give out any minute if Hikaru wasn't holding me. He must've understood, because next thing I know I'm on my back on one of the couches in the room with him on top of me, grinding his hips against mine. I tried to get rid of his tights, but they were so tight on his legs and my hands wouldn't stop trembling. Damnit! He chuckled above me.

"Having trouble down there dear brother?" He asked smirking. I pouted and looked away. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

"It's ok. I can get them." He replied as the tight garment slid off his long pale legs. I then realized that he didn't wear any underwear underneath those tights, which made me blush.

"Like what you see?" He asked me smirking. I blushed deeper, which made his smirk grow. He was looking me over, glowering slightly at the only article of clothing that was left on me.

"Kaoru, how long do you plan on wearing that offensive clothing?" He asked me. I hesitantly took off my boxers, silently grateful for him making me take them off. They were really starting to get uncomfortable. The minute they were off, he jumped on me, pressing his hardness against mine and began to grind against me again. I moaned.

"Uhhnn…Hikaru…" I moaned. He ground harder and I moaned louder. He stopped and started to suck on me, holy hell! His mouth feels so amazing!

"Hika-AHH!" I gasped as he sucked on me harder as his hands gently fondled my balls. Oh holy god…

"Oh god… Hikaru…" I gasped. I felt a hand go underneath me and probe my entrance. Soon, I felt a finger enter me and I gasped. It hurt a little, but I didn't feel it because I was too focused on what his amazing mouth was doing to me at that point. I felt another enter me, scissoring and stretching, as if he was searching for something. I felt a third finger enter me and I winced a little, but I stayed relaxed. This continued for a little bit, just him sucking and fingering and me moaning somewhat loudly until his fingers disappeared and his mouth left my hardness. He lifted my legs and positioned himself at my entrance. He gently pushed in and I felt my body tense. He leaned in and kissed my neck.

"Relax Kaoru. It won't hurt as much if you do." He ordered. I tried to relax but I failed at that. It hurt! He stayed still to let me get used to him. When my body finally relaxed, I squeezed his hand to let him know to continue. With that, he went slowly as to not hurt me. Too slow at first, but he went faster after a minute. I let out a slight scream.

"Oh god…harder…" I panted and he complied as he went faster and harder. Soon, he hit something inside of me that made me see stars and make me scream in pure ecstasy.

"AHHHHH! HOLY GOD! There!" I screamed throwing my head back against the couch. Hikaru continued to slam into me, his thrusts getting faster and harder. He soon wrapped a hand around my member and started pumping up and down in time with his harsh thrusts.

"Hika…I'm gonna… AHH!" I tried warning him but it was a bit late on that. I came violently in his hand as I felt his body tense and he came hard inside of me. He pulled out of me and collapsed on top of me, his breathing erratic, as was my own. He kissed me, much gentler than before while gently stroking my hair.

"See Kao, I promised you we wouldn't get caught." He whispered in my ear before nuzzling his face in my shoulder. I made a move to get him off but I was so tired and he was so warm. But I also didn't want to sleep in the school either. He must've understood because he hesitantly got up and handed me my uniform. I accepted it and quickly got dressed. I was still tired from the sex and stumbled a little. He picked me up and carried me to the limo, where I ended up falling asleep in his arms to his soothing heartbeat.

* * *

**HOLY HELL I SERIOUSLY WROTE THIS? I'M SO AWESOME! ^_^**

Anyway, I hope you liked my attempt at a lemon and I will post chp II of _It All Started With The Cards…_ sometime tomorrow.

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

~Lily Truesdale~


End file.
